Again Together
by Kittmit
Summary: A one-shot of Ereri. Modern AU. Eren and Levi broke up three years ago, and Hanji's annual Christmas party is coming up. Rated T for cussing and gayness. If you don't like that sort of thing don't read. Like it and follow pls! Greatly appreciated.


**Hello! This is my Ereri one-shot that I had an idea for and I just couldn't get out of my head until writing it. And I just hope you guys like it! (Btw my first time writing a modern AU)**

Eren refilled Sasha's water for the millionth time today, rolling his eyes.

"Sasha, my manager said that if you don't start ordering something other than water soon, he won't let you come here anymore," Eren laughed. Sasha looked up from her phone and frowned.

"But you guys have good wifi! And you're food is _expensive!_ " Sasha whined. Eren sighed and turned to go back in the kitchen.

"Not my rules, Sasha. Their his. And gotta make money somehow, right?"

"Ugh. Whatever! Tell Erwin that he should show more respect to a friend! And that he needs more Christmas spirit!" Sasha called after Eren as he dissapeared into the kitchen.

Eren grabbed a plate of food and brought it out to a table, before moving to another table to take their order.

His day went on and as soon as he shut the door to his car to go home from a day of serving food to people, Hanji called.

"Yeah?" Eren asked, raising the phone to his ear.

"Hey! Eren! I know that you're coming, but I like asking people, it's fun! Anyway, uh, my anual Christmas party! You're coming?"

Eren chuckled at Hanji's crazy and rushed manner of talking, and the fun feeling that floods him very time he talks to her. "Of course I'm coming, Hanji! You're Christmas parties are the best!"

Hanji laughed over the phone, "Great! Thanks! Talk to you later-OH! Can you bring pie? I don't care what flavor, but it's your turn to bring the pie this year!" Hanji mentioned quickly.

Eren smiled. "Yes, Hanji. I will bring the pie. Now I gotta go, 'k Hanji?"

"Oh, yes! Of course! I gotta call others too! Have a good evening!"

Eren heard the little beep meaning Hanji hung up, and tossed his phone to the passenger seat. He turned the heating up, since it was freezing, and he turned the car on.

But he didn't shift gears and start off to home. His mind wandered to Levi...his ex-boyfriend that no one has really ever been with for months...almost years. He never went to Hanji's Christmas parties, he never joined group things...and after Eren was almost forced to break up with him-

Eren winced. The memory comes up so many times. Eren grabbed his phone and pulled up the old pictures he had of Levi and him. Of how it used to be, when Eren dealt with Levi's distant nature, when Levi wasn't a lonely introverted sad little person.

Eren pulled up these pictures often. He always felt like the's pictures comforted him. AMD they dod, but along with it pain. So much pain...Eren pressed the power button and thOsseo his phone back on the passenger seat. He restest his hands on the steering wheel, his gaze traveling far across the rode, and he wondered if Levi just might cone to this party...

And then Eren remembered. He never wanted to, but this part of his mind was still so clear and vivid, like it happened yesterday, but it happened nearly three years ago.

 _"Ya know what, Levi? Say something!" Eren demanded. Levi turned away, his normal, angry face unchanging._

 _"Something. There. Are you happy?" Levi muttered. Eren weakly punched Levi's arm, them grabbed it, and rest his head on Levi's shoulder, sobbing._

 _"Levi..."Eren tried between sobs, "I just don't understand! You keep that fucking blank face all the time! And you won't tell me anything!" Eren lifted his head and cupped Levi's cheak, holding his face up so their eyes were forced to meet. "Just tell me_ what I'm doing wrong _!"_

 _Levi squirmed out of Eren's grasp and turned away. "You're not...N-nothing is wrong, Eren...nothing that you need to deal with." Eren laughed a sad and insane laugh, falling to his knees._

 _"Nothing that I need to deal with?" Eren muttered. "Levi! I_ have _to deal with it! Because my damn boyfriend won't act normal and it sets me off! I'm tires of you're shit and maybe we need to take a break!"_

 _Levi froze for a second. His eyes widened and filled with regreat and geief, and for the first since they first started dating, Eren could see_ Levi. _His face was vulnerable, and Eren could see all of Levi's sad, angst thoughts, aND Levi was read like a book..._

 _And Eren immiedietly regrets his words._

 _Eren stood, and tried to grab Levi's arm and stop him before Levi would he would quickly go, but Levi's face hardened, and Levi shook his arm from Eren's grasp, quickly walking away, his hood over his face._

 _One of the flower crowns that Eren always made for Levi fell from Eren's hoodie, along with Eren's happiness. That was the last time Eren ever saw Levi._

Eren knew that people still tried to cintact Levi, and talk to him and just find out if Levi was doing okay. But he just up and dissapeared after the incident. The only time anyone ever speaks with him is when Hanji is trying to get him to come to her Christmas parties. Levi actually answers his phone and says a straight 'no' beore hanging up.

Eren wiped the one, burning tear that fell from his eye. He shifted gears and lightly pressed his foot on the gas, heading home.

* * *

The days went by quickly, work was paying well so far, Eren kept his apartment and cat happy healthy, and he met with his friends often, Erwin never kicked Sasha out, at least not yet, and Hanji's Christmas party came soon.

Eren knocked on Hanji's door, rising and fallong on the balls of his feet, trying to move in the cold, snowy air. He smiled brightly when Hanji opened the door, bringing the wonderful, fun aura with her. Hanji gazed at the giant pumpkin pie that Eren struggled to hold in his hands.

"Hello!" Hanji said, her eyes wide on the pie. "Can I help you with that?" She laughed, and without an answer she took the pie in her hands, and also taking a _huge_ weight off of Eren. He quickly stepped inside, before taking off his coat and gently setting it on the rack along with setting his shoes by the coat rack.

He greeted everyone, and they all greeted him. They all hugged, shook hands, laughed, and was ready for a good time. The Christmas music that everyone had been listening to for at least a month was splayed low, and should've annoyed everyone, but it was Hanji's party and no one payed attention to the annoyence's of the world.

Eventually dinner cam, and everyone sat down at the giant, long table that filled up Hanji's huge dining room, and yet no one felt crowded. Because it was Hanji's party. They all dug in and in the middle of the conversation's, and huge feast, a loud knock that everyone heard interrupted everything. Everything went silent, no ome even breathed.

Hanji looked at everyone questioningly before standing up and heading towards the entry way. "Maybe they are carolers? I mean, they never come by, but maybe this year is different..?" Hanji called. Everyone heard the door slowly open, before they heard a loud _thump,_ and a gasp.

"Hanji?" Eren called. Everyone started murmuring, Eren standing up and walking down the hall to check on Hanji.

He saw Hanji on her knees on the floor, silently sobbing. Eren rushed over and frowned at the one in door.

Then he froze.

Levi stood in the door.

Levi's eyes softened, but his body kept stiff in the cold. Eren didn't think about anything, he just hugged Levi. He leaned forward and embraced Levi in a tight hug...and Levi accepted it. He returned the hug and they stood like that for a while.

The memories flooded back to both. Tear's silently fell from both their eyes, and silent sobs overtook them. Guests started coming from the dining room, checking on them. One by one, each gasped and stood, watching.

Levi shifted and pushed Eren away, noting everyone's stares. Mutters and whispers overtook the room, soon turning into full fledged conversations. Everyone quickly tried to embrace Levi, check up on him after so long. They all wanted long conversations, each containing a different question, different concern, and overall, it made Hanji's party even better.

* * *

Lvi's heart melted. Had everyone really cared like this? Worried for him and wanted to make sure he was okay? He smiled softly and wished that things could just go back to how they were before, but he turned to Eren, knowing exactly what Eren wants to hear, but Levi couldn't speak those words. Instead, he chose the words which his mind quickly thought of.

"Hi." Levi said. Levi blushed and palmed his face, _What the fuck was that?_ Levi looked at Eren, surprised to see Eren smiling.

"I know why you came back," Eren replied. Levi's legs started shaking, his weight becoming too much for them. Eren shut the door behind Levi, noticing how the house became as cold as outside.

Levi shrugged "You do?" Eren chuckled.

"No, actually. I'm just trying to start the conversation so I get to know. Unless, the ghosts of Christmas past, present and future came. Then I guessed that already," Eren laughed.

Levi snorted. "Fuck no! You think I would listen to those shit-faced fucks?" Levi joked. Eren sighed, patientLy waiting. Levi closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "I-I tried to... commit suicide-"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" The while room froze at Eren's outburst. "LEVI WHAT THE LITTERAL FUCK?!" Levi's shoulders dropped, and his hand flew to his neck, rubbing it.

"W-well..." Levi looked down at the floor. Levi sighed, letting his arm go limp. "I-It was hard... o-on me. I didn't treat you right, and then-" Levi's voice broke. He wasn't used to this. He never admitted anything. He never liked showing any of his feelings.

Levi watched as Eren's face softened. "Levi." Eren said quietly. Levi lowered his gaze to the floor. It hit him, right that second. Guilt. All that he had put Eren through, put himself through... he thought he felt it, but then, there, it hit him. And tears fought there way out of Levi's eyes.

And Eren wrapped his arms around Levi. Mutters, and 'aw's' erupted around the room. Levi lifted his head up, and forced his way into heated kiss. Eren ran his fingers through Levi's hair, and cupped his cheek.

The room clapped and whooped, bringing them both back to reality. At least everyone else was happy with them.

* * *

The rest of the night was happy, the feast kept coming, and finally they got to the pie. Eventually twelve o'clock came, and they all celebrated official Christmas, by opening the white elephant gifts, and the party lasted all day.

And Eren and Levi lasted forever after that.


End file.
